Songs From the heart
by insomniac anime chick
Summary: A series of song-fics that are about romance. SesshomaruxKagome InuyashaxKikyo MirokuxSango and etc.
1. Out of my League

Hey! This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please dont judge me.

Disclaimer! I dont own the anime Inuyasha and the song Out of my League

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

~  
_It's her hair and her eyes today _  
_That just simply take me away _  
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in good way_  
_All the times I have sat and starred as she frightfully thumbs through her hair_  
_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me_  
_Sitting other slack jawed with nothing to say_

Sesshomaru's POV  
Today is just another day of school (AN: I HATE school). As I walk through the hallway females crowd me trying to get my attention. I'm sorry to say that they didn't get it. I walked into the class noticing some boys talking. "Did you guys hear, there's a new transfer student in our class." "From what I heard they say she is smokin' hot." "I bet she's not hot as Kikyo or Kagura." I went to my seat still being crowded by females. 'I hope she isn't like them.'

As sensei comes into class I notice a girl with raven hair outside. "Class we have a new student, please come in and introduce yourself." As sensei signals her to come in she walks in her bangs covering her eyes. "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi!" As soon as she said that she flashed everyone with her beautiful smile. "Higurashi-san please sit next to Tashio-san. Tashio-san please raise your hand." As I raised my hands I see her beautiful blue eyes 'like the ocean'. "Hey don't I know you, Sesshomaru right? From my cousin, Sango's party." I remember her.

~Flashback~  
'I can't believe I let them talk me into this.' "Sesshomaru! Come on walk faster!" Sango yelled as she desperately tried to pull me along the driveway of her house. "Come on there's a special surprise!" 'Why can't she shut up just once.' Inside the house I heard a angelic voice. "Hey everyone I am going to sing 'Out of my League'."  
As soon as she finished I can't help but let the lyrics of the song sink in. I think I'm in love

~End Flashback~

So she's the one that sang the song...

~Time skip a few weeks later~  
'Its been a few weeks since she came into my life. Me and Kagome are good friends but she's in love with my hanyou brother.' "Sessho-kun!" My ex-Kagura call out my name. 'I hate that wench.' Sessho-kun let's go to music class. 'At least I hear her voice.'

"Good day class, in a few weeks there will be a talent show and I shall give you all the time to practice. Remember this, you are not allowed to say 'no'." 'Talent show? I might be able to tell her my feelings there, but she's with the half-breed.' I glanced at my half-brother and Kagome. 'She looks so happy with him. But... it wouldn't hurt to try, right?'

"Sessho-kun let's be partners!" Kagura said "No thanks wench." I simply replied. "Come on Inuyasha stop trying to get Kagome's heart, you know you already got what you wanted." Was that Kikyo? "I know she's your sister and all love, but I like playing with her." My eyes widened. 'He was just playing with her.' "I know but your making me jealous." "She's your sister but your okay with this." I said while walking up to them. "Feh. The asshole heard us." I was about to say something when Kagome called me "Sesshou let's be partners!" She said with her gorgeous smile. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." I said.

Time skip the day before the talent show.

"Kagome I need to tell you something." "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She asked innocently "I heard Inuyasha and Kikyo say that they Inuyasha was just playing with you." I said with a hint of sadness "Its okay... I over heard them too. Thank you for defending me." She said looking directly into my eyes. A shiver went up my spine as I thought I, Sesshomaru, fell in love with a human. Yet it felt so...right.

Time skip (again) day of the talent show

~  
_Cause I love her with all that I am_  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_Cause she's all that I see and she all that I need_  
_And I'm out of my league again_  
~

It was nearly our turn. All we had to do was cover our ears and wait for Kagura to finish. 'When will this suffering end?' The stagehand walked up to us and said that we were last, that means we have to listen to Inuyasha and Kikyo. 'Perfect I can finally confess to her my feelings.' "I have to tell you something Kagome." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to go behind the curtains. "Kagome I love you, ever since I first saw you. Kagome I love you with all that I am. Every time your talk to me my voice shakes along with my hands. Every time your near me, your all that I see and I feel like your all that I need that I need. I feel like I'm out of your league. Kagome will you be my girl?" I looked at her waiting for the answer 'I thought waiting for Kagura to finish singing is enough suffering.' I mentally chuckle. "H-h-hai Sesshou!" She says with tears forming around her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, on instincts I wrapped my arms around her waist. Our face keeps getting closer by the second.

"Sesshomaru I hope you don't chicken out on our bet!" Bankotsu yelled "Sessho...h-how could y-y-you?!" She yelled with tears flowing down her face. (AN: I got this idea from a fanfic but I forgot the title :P) Kagome ran away tears still falling. "Kagome!" I yelled desperately. "Umm... did I interrupt something?" Bankotsu asked (like an innocent child asking if his/her parent were fighting.) "You idiot! I was confessing to her!" "Whaa?! Sesshomaru confessing his feeling?! This has to be a part of your act right?" "No! You idiot!" " well what are we doing here let's go!"

As Bankotsu and I try to find Kagome I see Kikyo and Kagura walk towards me. "You idiot! You hurt my little sisters heart! You heartless monster!" Kikyo yelled at me. "How could you hurt her! Even I wouldn't go to that extreme measures Sesshomaru!" I was shocked. 'Since when did Kagura care about anyone? And she never calls me by my name.' "It wasn't me! It was Bankotsu for interrupting my heartfelt confession! And I thought you guys hated Kagome!" "How could I hate my sister/cousin!" They yelled in sync (AN: yes kagome and kagura are cousins dont judge :P) "Guys your forgetting the task at hand here!" Bankotsu yelled "I called the guys, they said that they saw Kagome running to her house." "Let's hurry!" Kikyo yelled with a hint of worry in her voice. "But...what if she doesn't forgive me..." I said trying not to choke on my words. "Sing to her. She keeps on telling me how she slowly fell in love with you." Kikyo said "When do we leave?" Kagura asked "Tonight." I said. "Bankers call the gang."

Time skip later night

~  
_Its a masterful melody as she calls out my name to me_  
_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes_  
_And I feel like I'm falling_  
_But its no surprise_  
~

The gang and I were outside of Kagome's house. I threw a pebble at her window. "What?!" Kagome yelled, as she opened her window and looked out side music started playing. "What are you doing Sessho?!" She yelled "Every time you call me I feel like I'm falling, but its no surprise." She rolls her eyes "I'm not going to fall for that!" She yells louder

~  
_Cause I love her with all that I am_  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_Cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_  
_But I'd rather be here than on land_  
_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _  
_And I'm out of my league once again_  
~

'Since when does this Sesshomaru gets frightened, apparently now. The hatred and anger in her eyes scares me but its better than others.'  
(Sesshomaru- bold  
Kagome- italics  
Together- bold italics)

**It's her hair and her eyes today **  
**That just simply take me away **  
**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love **  
**Makes me shiver but in a good way **  
**All the times I have sat and stared **  
**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair **  
**And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays, **  
**With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say**

**_'Cause I love her with all that I am _**  
**_And my voice shakes along with my hands _**  
**_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need _**  
**_And I'm out of my league once again_**

**It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me **  
**As the world spins around her she laughs, **  
**Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling **  
**But it's no surprise**

_'Cause I love her with all that I am _  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands _  
_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _  
_But I'd rather be here than on land _  
**Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need **  
**And I'm out of my league once again.**

**It's her hair and her eyes today**  
**That just simply take me away**  
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way_  
_All the times I have sat and stared _  
_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_  
_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes_  
_And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

**_'Cause I love her with all that I am _**  
**_And my voice shakes along with my hands _**  
**_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _**  
**_But I'd rather be here than on land_**  
**_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _**  
**_And I'm out of my league once again_**

"Gomen Kagome." I said with sincerity. "Baka! Of course I forgive you!" She yelled from her window. "Can I go home now. My moms gonna kill me." Shippo said while all of us just laughed.

* * *

Yo people of the world! This is my One-shot / song-fic series! And yes i am aware that i didnt use the whole song (excluding the duet)  
Review and you might get more (key word: might) hehehe


	2. Kiss it all Better

Hey guys another chappy!

I dont own Inuyasha or the song Kiss it all Better

* * *

_He sits in his cell,_

_And he lays on his bed._  
_Covers his head and closes his eyes._  
_He sees a smoking gun,_  
_And the coward he ran._  
_And in his arms is the bleeding_  
_Love of his life._

Inuyasha was sitting in his cell, laying down on his bed covering his head so no one would see his tears. "Dude what happened to you?" Bankotsu, Inuyasha's cell mate asked. ''Its a long story." "I have nowhere else to go. Shoot." "Fine."

Flashback

Inuyasha was walking through the park with Kikyo. It was February 14th, that's right, Valentines Day. Walking hand-in-hand Inuyasha suddenly stopped when they reached a gazebo. "Kikyo we've been together for 5 years now, so I'm putting an end to that."

Kikyo's POV

"Kikyo we've been together for 5 years now, so I'm putting an end to that." Inuyasha said seriously. 'Is he gonna break up with me! On valentines and our anniversary!' "Let me stop you there Inuyasha. I know where this is going." I said while walking away. "Kikyo wait! You didn't let me finish. I'm putting an end to that and start something new. Kikyo Higurashi, I love you with all my heart. Ever since I first saw you. Will you marry me?" Inuyasha said kneeling in front of me.

? POV

'That moron had the guts to propose to MY girl. That'll end soon enough.'

Inuyasha's POV

The suspense is killing me! "Baka!" Kikyo said while hitting my head with her purse. "Ouch! What was that for?!" "For making me think that you were gonna breakup with me!" "So is that a yes?" I was caught off guard when she suddenly kisses me, after I recovered I kissed her back. "Does that answer your question?" Kikyo said looking directly into my eyes. "No. Was that a yes or no?" I asked curiously. "Baka! Yes you idiot!" She suddenly kissed me again, its only fair to return the favor.

Normal POV

A voice suddenly interrupted their make-out session. "Well, well, if it isn't Kikyo and Inuyasha." Kikyo looked at the person, suddenly memories flooded her mind. She stood there starring at the person with horror and terror in her eyes. "Kikyo who is he?" "N-nara-k-ku" her voice filled with horror, maybe that was an understatement. "So nice of you to remember me." The man known as Naraku said sarcastically. "Your the one who raped Kikyo." Inuyasha said with hatred. "That's right, and I'm not going to let you have her." Inuyasha stepped 1 step forward. "Let's see you try to do something about it." Inuyasha said glaring at Naraku. Naraku pulled out a gun, finger on the trigger. Slowly he pulled it shoo ting directly at Inuyasha, then Kikyo blocked it. The bullet went straight through her heart.

_And she cried,_  
_"Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault, love,_  
_You didn't know, you didn't know."_

Inuyasha's POV

"Kikyo!" I yelled watching her fall to the ground. "Well that didn't go according to plan." Naraku said without a hint of worry in his voice. I hear him running away leaving behind his gun. "Kikyo hold on, okay. Hold on." "Inuyasha kiss it all better. I'm scarred of losing you. I'm not ready to go. I want to stay with you and watch our family grow. Please Inuyasha kiss it all better. If anything happens, its not your fault love. You didn't know, you didn't know." I scoop her into my arms. He stood there, watching as the one he loves slowly dies.

_Her hands are so cold,_  
_And he kisses her face_  
_And says, "Everything will be all right."_  
_He noticed the gun,_  
_And his rage grew inside._  
_He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

I held her hands, they're so cold. I put my head on top of my hers, her breathing is uneven, her skin keeps on getting colder. "Everything's gonna be okay Kikyo." He watched as the love of his life stopped breathing, her heart beat gone. 'She's dead...' I cried desperately wanting her to come back. If I can't have her back I'll avenge her.

Time skip to the funeral

Everyone was here, everyone but him. The gang was crying their hearts out (Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kikyo's sister, Kagome) Kikyo's friends, my family, her family. When the funeral was over I walked away looking for him.

Kagome's POV

When the funeral ended Inuyasha left. 'Please don't do anything foolish, she wouldn't want you to waste your whole life just because of that.' Just the thought of her makes me want to cry more. Sesshomaru held me in his arms and I cried in his chest. Even Sessho was affected by her death.

_And she cried,_  
_"Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault love,_  
_You didn't know, you didn't know."_

Inuyasha's POV

I still remember her last word. Don't worry Kikyo, I'll avenge you I promise

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_  
_25 to life and she's not in his arms._  
_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_  
_In the back of a man who tore his world apart._

_He holds on to her memory,_  
_All it is, is a memory._  
_Hey, hey._

End of flashback

Normal POV  
"You probably know what happened next, but if you don't I'll tell ya." Inuyasha said, you can clearly tell the pain is still fresh

Flashback

Inuyasha heard rumors about Naraku being in the abandoned storage facility of the military. Inuyasha heard a menacing laugh from the facility, he carefully made his way in. In his hands was the gun Naraku used to kill Kikyo. "Naraku" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Naraku just starred at Inuyasha. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Naraku asked clearly oblivious on what he wanted. "You know what I fucking want you bastard." "If you kill me you won't bring her back and you lose your whole life ahead of you." Naraku said with no fear. Inuyasha was blinded with rage that he pulled the trigger. The bullet ricochet. A few seconds later the bullet hit Naraku's heart from the back.

A few hours later Inuyasha still didn't move. He was frozen by a certain feeling, the feeling of guilt. When the police came he told them everything, Naraku was right, he didn't bring her back and he gave up his whole life.

End of flashback

"Inuyasha someone's here to visit you." One of the guards told me. "See ya later man." Bankotsu said. When I saw who was visiting I was no surprise it was Kagome. "Hey Inu. I just wanted to give you a parcel, this was from Kikyo." Inuyasha took parcel and opened it. It was the engagement ring he gave Kikyo. "How did you..?" "She said that if Naraku came back and took her away, she would give her most memorable and valuable item... to you." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Arigato Kagome."

Time skip 2 years later

Inuyasha was in his cell, when the guard turned on the radio, he was somewhat happy every time he heard this song. When he heard the lyrics he sang along

_He cries,_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._

_Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault love,_  
_You didn't know, you didn't know._

_(Kiss it all better.)_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until i fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_(kiss it all better.)_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._

* * *

Yo! This is very sad but it had to be done. It took me a few hours to do this, so I don't fucking care if you hate it or not motherfucking haters. If your asking why I am such a potty mouth, just because okay.


End file.
